


a sound financial decision

by Thatbookishgirl



Series: older men care for wounded birds [1]
Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Courtship, Domestic Fluff, Falling In Love, First Meetings, Gay Disaster Jaskier | Dandelion, M/M, My First Work in This Fandom, Not Beta Read, Not Canon Compliant, Older Man/Younger Man, Oral Sex, Sex Toys, Sugar Baby Jaskier | Dandelion, Time Skips, Top Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:21:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28199790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thatbookishgirl/pseuds/Thatbookishgirl
Summary: Jaskier is a disaster and has always been a disaster. He finds himself employed in a company daycare and becomes much loved by the children but often worries his employment is tenuous, and not a position he can afford to lose. But those worries disappear after he meets Geralt and becomes entirely enraptured.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Series: older men care for wounded birds [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2065776
Comments: 5
Kudos: 275





	a sound financial decision

**Author's Note:**

> Ok. Ya'll, I work in health care (behavioral health) and shit has been the worst. I'm exhausted a lot and struggled to work on my WIP lately. I still intend to finish and work on all of them, but my mind is not cooperating a lot. Like, I start to work on them and only get, maybe, a paragraph before my brain is screaming at me to just go to sleep or zone out. I watch The Witcher a lot when I'm home and trying to relax. So this was born whenever I was trying to be creative.   
> Sugar Baby Jaskier  
> Emotionally constipated Geralt  
> Yenn being Yenn  
> Ciri is adorbs
> 
> I actually have other little baby stories showing Geralt and Jaskier's first date and other snippets of their relationship. I'll probably post those too. 
> 
> Anyone still waiting for updates from my other work, I promise they're coming. Slowly. 
> 
> Wear a fucking mask, everyone.

Jaskier stared at the package in front of him and tried to remember life before this. He was looking at a box with a $400 sweater inside and recalled a time where every piece of clothing he owned combined barely amounted to $200 thanks to Goodwill grabs. He had lived in a studio apartment with a bathroom that didn’t have a door so much as a curtain and a kitchen with an oven that had one working burner on a good day but he found the microwave was more than sufficient. The walls mocked him daily, their wallpaper peeling tauntingly despite Jaskier’s efforts to keep it up when the mood struck him. The floors creaked, there was no insulation, he was pretty sure there was a mice infestation in the building, and his landlord eyed him in a way that made his skin crawl.. He often suggested Jaskier could pay rent through other, more creative ventures. Jaskier opted to avoid the landlord as much as possible when he had lived there, going to such lengths as tracking the man’s schedule, taking corners sharply when he heard his heavy footsteps, and avoiding the elevator at all costs. 

But now - _ now _ \- he lived in a penthouse at one of the nicest buildings in the city. His room overlooked a vast array of skyscrapers and extraordinary feats of architecture that reflected light in a way that would be harsh if it were not for the tint to the windows of their suite. All because the CEO of a company he was freelancing for took an interest in him. He did not consider himself impressive by much, outside of his musical abilities. He knew how he looked the day Geralt first met him. He was wearing threadbare pants and a sweater that hung on his frame, his sharp shoulder peeking out from beneath the worn fabric. The bags beneath his eyes giving away his poor attempts to sleep or rest in any way that was productive or plentiful. All that considered, Geralt still seemed interested. 

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

_ Jaskier was late. He really could not be late for this. He felt like his contract to freelance as the music ‘teacher’ for the daycare at Kaer Morhen was already on thin ice. He accidentally cursed in front of a bunch of 4-year-olds and received quite the scolding from the head care provider, Zola. He tried to redeem himself but accepted her cold shoulder, the kids seemed to like him and he found himself surprisingly skilled at handling a group of toddlers. He had only taken the job after the last time his landlord propositioned him. His gigs at various bars and clubs never quite paid enough and he didn’t have a family to go beg or borrow from anymore, not after he came out and was immediately disowned.  _

_ He turned the corner sharply and far too quickly and found himself barreling into a much larger man who appeared to have been carrying coffee if the hot liquid spilling down his neck was anything to go by. The man he ran into barely moved. _

_ “Fuck,” he heard above his head. Jaskier was afraid to chance a look towards his victim. He knew it was either a parent of one of the children in the day care or some other business man who greatly outranked him. Either way, the outcome of this encounter was not going to go his way. The few parents he had encountered were harsh and dismissive. As if he was merely a maid there to clean after their children - implying there was no value in a maid’s position.  _

_ “I’m so sorry. This is all my fault. I promise I had no intention of causing such harm this morning but apparently I am eternally irresponsible and was running late and took to literally running to get down to the daycare on time and now I’ve ruined your morning as well. Please, accept my apology and I will do my very best to make it up to you,” Jaskier prattled on in a panic. _

_ “Are you hurt?” the gruff voice above him asked. _

_ “Er - no? Maybe. The coffee was a bit hot. Which I can replace!” Jaskier answered.  _

_ “Not necessary,” the voice hummed, “Are you going to stand up?”  _

_ “Eventually. I’m trying to figure out how poorly this interaction is going to pan out for me,” Jaskier confessed. _

_ “Pan out?” the voice sought. _

_ “I’m a lowly daycare worker. I do not rank very high in this company and cannot imagine an incident such as this will reflect well on me,” he confessed. _

_ “Are you Jaskier?” he heard.  _

_ “Were you already coming to fire me?” Jaskier’s head shot up and he found himself rendered speechless by one of the most beautiful men he had ever seen. Silver hair pulled back into a half ponytail with a single braid handing behind his right ear. Striking eyes that were either gold or amber, he could not tell. He had a pressed suit that hugged his clearly sculpted body well. _

_ “Fire you? No. I was down here to check in on the daycare facilities. We were going to expand and upgrade some of the equipment. I wanted to see what the current state was,” he began, “I only know who you are because my PA’s daughter speaks of you often and it seems we only have one male employee in our daycare. Apparently gender stereotypes reign in our hiring department,” the man answered, his voice deep and a bit mesmerizing.  _

_ “I - uh. Oh. Good. That is good,” Jaskier stammered.  _

_ “Come with me. We need to put some ice on your neck. I don’t want you to burn,” the man offered. Now that some of the adrenaline has worn off and he has a better sense of himself, he can feel pain on the back of his neck and knows this man is correct. He should get ice or cream on his neck but he is already late. _

_ “But I’m already late. I can’t have Zola firing me,” Jaskier provided. _

_ “Zola is not in charge of all the daycare staff. Triss is. And I am Triss’ boss. I would not worry about you losing your employment,” the man explained. _

_ “Oh. Really?” Jaskier stared.  _

_ “Hmm,” the man nodded and gestured back towards the hallway. Jaskier followed the man as they wound through the hallways and into an elevator. They went up at least 25 floors before getting off on a sparsely decorated floor. They weren't quite at the top of the building but very near it. This was where most of the executives worked. They entered what looked like a kitchen and the man, whose name Jaskier should learn, took out a first aid kit. He let himself be positioned on a chair while the man stood behind him with a wet washcloth, wiping away any remnants of coffee. It felt nice as the burn had a sting to it, which this soothed. The man worked quietly and efficiently. Soon there was a soft cream going along the base of his hairline and just a touch under the collar of his sweater, followed by a bandage. Jaskier found he practically fell asleep as the cream was gently massaged into his skin. He had not had a non-child’s hand on him in quite a while and this man had very strong fingers.  _

_ “There. All done,” the man stepped away, “I will email Triss and let her know you were with me and am the reason for your being late.” _

_ “I was already running late,” Jaskier reminded him. _

_ “Triss doesn’t need to know that. Besides, Abigail would be a royal terror if you no longer worked for the daycare.” There was the smallest hint of a smile on the man’s face and Jaskier nearly wept. This man was far too handsome to be walking around like this. _

_ “That is good to hear,” Jaskier gave a slight grin.  _

_ “Do you need dry cleaning for your sweater?” he asked. _

_ “Oh. Definitely not. This was bought out of a second-hand bin near the shelter on 5th. It survives the laundromat just fine,” he shrugged. The man furrowed his brow slightly and cocked his head to the side. _

_ “I should head down to help Zola. Who - uh - do I tell them I was with? I never asked your name, which is extremely rude of me,” Jaskier started, “I mean, I suppose it was the panic and I often get ahead of myself. Much like I am now. I do hope you don’t find me to be entirely boorish.” _

_ “I don’t,” the man chuckled, “I am Geralt Rivia.” _

_ Jaskier’s brain came to a screeching halt and his eyes became comically wide. He squeezed the ends of his sleeves in his hands and fought a squeak bubbling in his throat.  _

_ “I crashed into the CEO of the company,” Jaskier gawped. _

_ “You did. And we survived,” Geralt nodded. _

_ “Yea. Uh- yes. We did,” Jaskier pursed his lips, “I’ll just be going now. To see the children. You know. Today we’re singing songs about spiders.” Jaskier retreated quickly from the room and back down to the floor with the day care center. He was ultimately 30 minutes late and Zola gave him the iciest look upon his return but otherwise did not mention anything. He found out later that Triss had let her know that Jaskier would be late and was covered by Geralt. The rest of the day was generally uneventful, outside of the fact that he apparently made quite the impression on Geralt. _

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

“That buffoon,” Jaskier mumbled to himself with a smile. He had told Geralt that he did not need anymore clothes but as the weather was getting colder he found his older boyfriend felt the need to shower him with an endless supply of scarves, sweater, coats, and blankets. This was the 5th sweater this month. This one was lovely, though. It was a deep, ox tongue red with leather elbow patches. It was devilishly soft. He was sure Yen had helped pick this out, not that Geralt did not have a fashion sense. His was just more...rustic, when left to his own devices. A lot of henley’s and flannel that had likely seen better days but Jaskier loved them all the same. Yen made sure Geralt looked immaculate at all times when out in public. Every gala he saw Geralt draped in finery that the man certainly never selected for himself. If he didn’t know that Geralt was the one in charge he would have assumed it was Yennifer, his CFO. 

Jaskier had been afraid of Yennifer when they first met in Geralt’s office. She waltzed in without talking and was greeted by Jaskier sitting on Geralt’s desk, the older man standing between his legs. She didn’t so much as blink when she put a file on his desk and asked for some signatures. She simply sat across from the desk and waited. It made Jaskier wonder how often she saw such a display, or if she was just, perhaps, unflappable. She had walked in on the fucking only once and Jaskier could swear she looked bored. After that she made a point to knock at Geralt’s insistence. 

He held the sweater in front of himself and looked in the mirror. He pulled off his t-shirt and slipped it on. It was heaven against his bare skin and he greatly appreciated what it did for his figure. He had nothing on Geralt, but the cut of this sweater was very flattering. He had a thought and decided to follow it. Stripping off his pants and socks he moved to Geralt’s room and sprawled across his bed. After trying a few different angles he found the perfect one and took several images. He was on his stomach, back arched with his ass on display, barely covered by the end of the sweater. He bit his lip and looked longingly into his camera phone. Jaskier never claimed to not be a tease and after a year of being Geralt’s secret sugar baby that behavior did not die down.

**To Geralt:** thank you for the sweater ;)

**To Geralt:** I hope you like how I modeled it for you.

**Image(s) attached.**

He waited for a reply knowing it might take a few minutes. Geralt was out at a fundraiser with Yen and a few other of the higher-ups at the company. It was in Chicago and he would not be back until the next day. Yen has encouraged Geralt to bring Jaskier but both men decline. It was not that Geralt was embarrassed of Jaskier or that Jaskier did not want to support Geralt, but privacy was important to both. Geralt had more than his fair share of people seeking to tarnish his reputation or get their claws into him, it was just easier to fly under the radar. 

**To Jaskier** : I see you made yourself quite comfortable in my bed.

**To Geralt** : where else was I to see how it looked? 

**To Jaskier** : perhaps your room? Or is it no longer adequate?

**To Geralt** : my pillows don’t smell like you anymore :(

**To Jaskier** : I suppose we will need to fix that when I return.

**To Geralt** : I would like that very much. I’ll spend the whole day getting ready for you. 

Jaskier grinned to himself and climbed under the blankets to get settled in on his side of the bed. Even though they had their own separate rooms for the sake of Geralt and Jaskier both needing privacy from time to time, they spent most nights together. Though, it did take a few months before they got to that place. He felt like he was walking on eggshells at the start of their relationship as it was not something he was used to. Though, he hadn’t had very much experience prior to meeting Geralt. 

Every time he had been in the press he had a different beautiful woman on his arm, whenever Yen wasn’t his guest. In fact, many tabloids loved to speculate about all the women Geralt was seen with, not really knowing they were mostly mere acquaintances of Yen’s. However, there was one woman who had been a repeat many years prior, just when the company was being established. The woman was beautiful and as striking as Geralt was. But she disappeared one day and was never seen in the press again. Well, until she reappeared at the front steps of Kaer Morhen 9 years later with a daughter at her side. Geralt’s daughter. Ciri. She quickly tried to extort millions from him only to find him countering for custody. Clearly, that was not anticipated and she tried to retract, but the damage was done. They ended up with 50/50 custody, Geralt only speaking to Ciri’s mother when necessary. 

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

_ Jaskier had just finished playing The Owl Song for the 3rd time when Zola began to round up the kids for nap time with Eithne. It was Jaskier’s break and he was itching to step out for a smoke. He found out from Triss that he could smoke on the roof without needing to leave the building and go through all the security again. Yen had built a covered area full of jasmine and creeping thyme so she could smoke in luxury and allowed for other employees to use it. Apparently, she had not wanted others to use it at first but Triss had convinced her. Apparently, they were somewhat of friends. _

_ He made his way up to the roof, his clove tucked into his sleeve with a box of matches. He hoped there would be no one else up there. It was not that he didn’t like talking with others, he just tended to appreciate silence more when he was surrounded by toddlers all day. He only worked there 3 days a week, but sometimes it was overwhelming. Especially when he spent the entirety of his shifts being constantly touched by all of them trying to climb him like he was their favorite jungle gym. He loved the kids but it wore on you sometimes.  _

_ When he made it to the covered spot he was taken aback when he saw a young girl, maybe 12, crying on a bench. She had silver hair that hung past her shoulders and she was clinging to the bag in her lap. Jaskier could have left without being seen but had a bit of a weakness for someone in distress. He hovered quietly near the front of the covered area and cleared his throat. The girl’s head shot up and choked on her cry, bottom lip wobbling. _

_ “Are you alright?” Jaskier took a tentative step forward. The girl furrowed her brow and started crying anew with an audience. Jaskier froze and worried he just added to her distress.  _

_ “My dad is mad at me,” she sobbed. _

_ “Oh,” Jaskier breathed, “That is something I understand very well. Did you do something wrong or is he just mad to be mad?” _

_ “He’s just mad to be mad,” she sniffled, “I didn’t do anything wrong.” She was crying so hard her body was shaking and Jaskier worried that having her talk about it was probably just going to make her feel worse.  _

_ “Sometimes parents are like that. I know my dad was angry a lot. Sometimes over nothing at all. Once he broke the window in his study because his favorite football team lost their game. Quite the overreaction.” _

_ “That is dumb,” the girl mumbled. _

_ “Adults can be dumb a lot. Just because we’re older doesn’t always mean we know better,” he added. _

_ “My mom says that she’s smarter because she’s older. She gets mad all the time about stuff my dad does. Don’t think she ever broke anything though,” the girl rolled her eyes a bit and blotted a bit at her face with her sleeve, “But she yells all the time. My dad never yells at me.” _

_ “Another time my dad crashed the car when my mom went and bought a new fridge without asking him first. He made a lot of big, kneejerk reactions to things,” Jaskier recalled. He remembered them hitting the fence when his mom announced the new purchase over speakerphone and his dad’s foot slammed on the gas. It wasn’t a terrible accident, but it was very reflective of how his dad tended to react to news he did not like very much. _

_ “He just shouted at me. He’s never shouted at me before,” she wiped her eyes and held her bag a bit tighter. Jaskier stepped further into the space and sat about 2 feet from her. “Did he ever yell at you to leave his office when all you wanted to do was eat lunch with him?” _

_ “Something like that, actually,” Jaskier took a breath, “When I was 18 I told him I was gay and he kicked me out of the house. Gave me, like, 2 hours to gather my things and go. I don’t say that to make you feel better about your dad yelling at you. But, maybe he wasn’t thinking very clearly when he yelled. Just like when my dad hit that fence. Your dad will probably come around and apologize.” His own father never apologized. In fact, he had not heard from him in 2 years. His mom would check in sometimes, but it was brief and rare. Cirir looked up at him with big eyes and swallowed. She put her hand on his arm and nodded.  _

_ “I didn’t mean to yell,” a voice from outside the enclosure. Both Jaskier and the girl looked up to see Geralt standing there. Jaskier should have known she was related to Geralt by the hair. Hard to mistake the silver locks. _

_ “But you did,” the girl looked down at her lap. _

_ “And I am sorry for that. You didn’t do anything wrong,” Geralt stepped in and sighed deeply, “I was upset...there was something with work that was frustrating and I lashed out at you. I should not have done that.”  _

_ “Who made you mad?” She asked. _

_ “Eskel,” Geralt grunted, “And Yen a bit. They were just asking a lot of me in the moment. I did not handle my feelings well.” _

_ “That’s ok, dad,” she sighed. _

_ “It’s not,” Geralt came and sat on the other side of her, “How about we leave early today. Get some Chinese and watch some movies.” _

_ “Really? You can leave early when you have more work to do?” she blinked up at him. _

_ “I run the company, Ciri,” Geralt grinned. Jaskier thought his heart stopped a bit at the sight. _

_ “Thank you for sitting with her, Jaskier,” Geralt looked up to the younger man. _

_ “It was no bother. I was coming up here and just happened upon her,” he smiled in return. _

_ “Ah, yes. Many have hidden in Yen’s smoking nook,” Geralt commented. _

_ “This is aunt Yen’s smoking spot?” Ciri wrinkled her nose. _

_ “And everyone else’s, it seems,” Geralt hummed and gave Jaskier a soft smile, “Ciri, head down to my office. I’ll be there in just a minute.” She nodded and stood up, waving at Jaskier as she went.  _

_ “I heard what you said about your father,” Geralt began, “You did not have to share that.” _

_ “Are you mad that I did?” Jaskier worried. He had the idea that Geralt must be progressive based on the company policies, but that could easily be for show.  _

_ “Of course not. It’s your story to tell,” Geralt held up his hand, “Certainly painted me in a better light though.” _

_ “Well, its hard to look like more of an ass than my dad,” Jaskier snorted. _

_ “I’d certainly never kick my child out for being gay. Not like she has any control over that,” Geralt hummed. _

_ “Exactly,” Jaskier breathed.  _

_ “Imagine if we could,” the older man snickered. _

_ “Might make life a bit boring,” Jaskier pulled out his cigarette and lit it. Geralt watched the movement, eyes fixed briefly on the younger man’s lips.  _

_ “Again, I thank you. At least no one was scalded by coffee this time,” Geralt commented. _

_ “Well, I’ve been known to make disasters happen without trying,” the younger man snickered.  _

_ “Don’t burn down the building,” Geralt stepped away, “See you around, Jaskier.” _

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

He figured Geralt was in the throws of whatever boring conversation was happening at the fundraiser and not likely to respond any time soon. Geralt had a habit of saying absolutely nothing and letting those around him drone on and on for ages. When he used to bring dates he used them as shields to avoid conversations. Yennefer was usually enough to keep him from conversation, but every so often he actually had to speak with investors and patrons. At least once he came home from a dinner particularly annoyed at the conversation he was stuck in for most of the night. 

He resolved to wander back to his own room, find his favorite toy and some lube, then head back to Geralt’s bed. He let himself get worked up. He stripped off the sweater and let himself sprawl across the bedspread. He traces his fingers down his chest and set up his phone to record. He was slow to start. He teased himself to start. He always liked to use feather light touches moving down his stomach. He loved to edge himself, which Gerlt greatly took advantage of. In fact, once Geralt figured it out he made edging Jaskier a sport. He once edged Jaskier for almost 2 days and he sobbed out in triumph once Geralt let him cum. 

He loved letting Geralt take control. He had no idea that was something he would be into, but, as it turns out, Geralt ticks all the boxes he did not know he had. He was 19 the first time he ever slept with another man and it was lackluster. Though, he was not sure what he was supposed to feel. Then he mostly kept to himself partaking primarily in rushed handjobs and blowjobs until he met Geralt and realized what heaven he had been missing. 

Had Geralt been there he would have lounged on the chair near the door and watched Jaskier while giving him direction. Jaskier pictured him drinking whiskey and telling Jaskier to slow down. That was something Geralt liked to do when he had a very long day; sitting back and watching his boy put on a show. He thought of his hair pulled out of his tie and hanging loose as he watched Jaskier, rapt with attention. 

“Oh, Geralt. I do wish you were here. I’ve been so lonely. And I don’t have you for entertainment or pleasure. And I do suppose you aren’t here to stop me from making a mess of your side of the bed,” Jaskier grinned to the video. He spread his legs further and arched his back as his hand hovered over his cock without touching. 

Then he sat up to turn off the video. It was only meant as a tease. He wasn’t going to show Geralt everything. He liked to drag things out, much like Geralt did. Of course, he was not sure anyone had as much patience as Geralt did. The man took a slow approach with nearly everything. So slowly that Jaskier did not even know he was being courted. He sent the video and waited. 

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

_ The week after the incident with Ciri on the roof Jaskier began to find little gifts in his locker. First it was a gift card to a local coffee shop. The next was a box of cookies. Following that there were pastries, a scarf, guitar picks, gloves, and hand cream. Jaskier had no idea who was leaving them for him. Their employee lockers were in a locked room that only other employees had access to, but this one was primarily for those on this floor which was the daycare, a coffee shop, and the mailroom along with some miscellaneous offices. There were very few people he interacted with on the floor that he even spoke with regularly.  _

_ When he came into work the first week of October he found a warm, knit hat in his locker with a small note. “I hope you’re able to keep warm. This should be better than something you fished out of a second-hand bin.”  _

_ Jaskier stared at the note and tried to decipher this note. The words made sense but he hadn’t the foggiest idea who the sender was based on the note. While it is true that most of his clothing is from a second-hand bin, it's not like he walks around and advertises it. He pulled the hat on his head and immediately loved it. It fit well and was very soft. He imagined it would be perfect once these New York winters kicked in. It was rare he missed his family much, but the winters were a time where the nostalgia would kick in and he missed the way his mother would fuss over his coat or scarf once November hit.  _

_ “Nice hat,” Triss commented as she entered the room. _

_ “Thank you,” Jaskier sighed, “I just wish I knew who gave it to me.” _

_ “Is it another gift?” She teased. _

_ “Yes. And since it's not from you I have no idea where they’re coming from. No one else in this building likes me,” he gave her a look. _

_ “That cannot be true. I bet many of these kids sing your praises,” Triss added as she unwound her scarf and changed from boots into tennis shoes. _

_ “Not enough to get someone to sneak gifts into my locker,” he pressed and pulled the hat back off. _

_ “Secret admirer?” she countered. _

_ “Ha! Really? And who would that be? Zola?” he snickered. _

_ “Heavens no. Maybe you charmed the man in the mail room,” she hummed as she fixed her hair. _

_ “I hope not. He’s vile,” Jaskier shuddered as they made their way into the play area. The day care space was in the middle of an expansion so everything was a bit displaced. Jaskier was glad for the construction as he was told the additions would give more space to the kids and opportunities to bring in more educators. Apparently the entire company was growing and there would be even more amenities for employees. He was actually offered a full time position at Kaer Morhen but he turned it down. While he didn’t disagree with the money that would come with it, he wasn’t ready to give up his focus on his music and he knew he would settle into his job here too much and stop seeking out gigs. _

_ The kids were all gathered with Zola near the television by the window and it seemed she had a movie ready. It was too cold for outside play so they had begun a series of videos and it tended to make for easier mornings. When he went to join them his attention was diverted at the entrance of their CEO and CFO, Geralt and Yen. They both looked tense, Yen more irritated than anything. She immediately trained her focus on some of the construction workers who were on the opposite side of a wall constructed to separate the work area from where the children were. She marched over and Jaskier expected to hear yelling but nothing came. Geralt approached him and gave him a nod. _

_ “Uh, hi. Good morning Mr. Rivia,” Jaskier swallowed. _

_ “I’m certain you can call me Geralt,” he intoned, “If you’ve seen my daughter cry and I’ve tended your burn wounds we can drop formalities.” _

_ “I suppose that’s true,” he smiled, “Good morning all the same. What brings you to our little corner of the company.” _

_ “Well, Yen is upset with the foreman for something to do with the timeline for the project and materials being used. I guess they have gone over budget. I, however, was here looking for you.” _

_ “Me?” Jaskier asked, confused. _

_ “Yes. We offered you a full time position and you didn’t take it. Is the company not to your standards?” Geralt cocked his head. _

_ Jaskier was definitely baffled. The company was huge and he imagined his employment was small potatoes, hardly something the CEO would be engaged with.  _

_ “Oh. No - its - the company is great. I just have other ventures I don’t want to lose focus on,” he explained. He wasn’t sure how it would sound if he said he couldn’t tear himself away from performing at dive bars a few nights a week.  _

_ “Hmm,” Geralt hummed.  _

_ “It really is a wonderful company,” Jaskier pressed, “I just didn’t plan to be a preschool teacher.” _

_ “I figured as much. You are only 20. Imagine my surprise to see you were our youngest employee,” the older man noted.  _

_ “Well, you figure things out fast when you’re on your own at 18,” he shrugged. Geralt raised an eyebrow and clenched his jaw briefly. _

_ “All the same, I imagine you need more financial stability,” Geralt added _

_ “I have a show at the Red Door tonight that should pay rather well. The cover can probably buy my groceries for a few weeks,” he smiled, “I have a follow up act that should really rake in the patrons. Though, I’ve been requested quite a bit lately.”  _

_ “Hmm,” Geralt stared.  _

_ “I do have a lovely voice,” Jaskier sighed and looked over to the children who were seated in a half circle, “They all think so.” _

_ “I’ve heard,” Geralt deadpanned.  _

_ “Geralt, these men are morons,” Yennifer stormed out from behind the wall. _

_ “Are they?” Geralt turned towards her. _

_ “They are. They are trying to upcharge us on materials while using subpar products. But my eye is keener than theirs. Idiots,” the snarled.  _

_ “So we aren’t getting Italian marble for the children’s play center?” Jaskier batted his eyes. _

_ “Are you the little lark?” Yen leveled him a stare.  _

_ “Lark?” Jaskier paused.  _

_ “I’ve heard someone refer to you as a lark. You know, bit of a songbird,” she finished, glancing at her nails before staring elsewhere. _

_ “Oh. I do sing. Seems apropos,” the younger smiled, “I do need to step away to tend to the children. But, nice chat.” Jaskier pranced off with Geralt and Yennefer watching him go. _

_ “Your lark is cute,” she said, face stoic. Geralt merely grunted and turned to leave with Yennefer tailing him.  _

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

After Jaskier was spent he went to luxuriate in Geralt’s giant bathtub. He enjoyed it more when Geralt was there. The man loved a long bath, much to Jaskier’s delight. He filled it with almost uncomfortably hot water and settled it. He appreciated the size of the tub so he could stretch out entirely. Both of them could, at the same time. The first time Geralt invited him into the bath with him Jaskier was absolutely giddy. The man had him settle, his back to Geralt’s front, between his legs while Geralt massaged his neck until he was boneless. Then he was simply carried to bed and held by the older man all night long. He slept best that way.

The tenderness that Geralt could exude in their private moments made Jaskier’s toes curl and wonder what he had been missing all his life. Not even his own parents had treated him with such care. Geralt would hold him like he was something so precious and so fleeting, even though Jaskier had no intention of ever going anywhere. He’d have Geralt keep him forever if he had any say in it. Geralt certainly did not hint at any sort of impending dissolution of their relationship. Yen often joked that Geralt was never going to let go of the singer now that he had him. Jaskier would love nothing more than to stick around until they were both too old to stand, but he was not quite sure what Geralt wanted., at least not long term. He kept so much close and private. 

As he felt his body relax further he thought about the first times they touched after the coffee incident. He was so nervous, for both his job and for his low simmering crush. Geralt was hot like burning and Jaskier desperately did not want to fumble any interaction they had. He could still smell Geralt’s cologne over the smoke and alcohol in the dingy bar where he first saw Geralt outside of work. The man simply dominated any space he was in without trying. 

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

_ Jaskier had finished his set at the Red Door when he looked towards the bar to see Geralt, his super hot boss, leaning against the wall with a glass of dark liquor in his hand. He was watching Jaskier with a deep intensity that he wasn’t sure he could breathe. He stepped away from the stage and slung his guitar behind his back. He felt compelled, as if he had no control over his legs, to walk towards Geralt. The man was wearing a dark, green henley and dark slacks. His hair was parted on the side with it pulled back in a series of braids that met in a singular one at the base of his skull. He looked like a warrior.  _

_ He gave Jaskier a small smile as he approached and nodded at the bartender, another drink then placed in front of him. Jaskier tried to temper his nerves but found it quite difficult with how Geralt was looking at him. _

_ “It was nice to hear you sing something other than a silly song about crocodiles,” Geralt remarked. _

_ “I’ll have you know that my ballad of crocodiles is highly celebrated,” he snickered and leaned against the bar, “What brings you to this bar on a Friday night? Certainly, there are nicer ones you can enjoy.” _

_ “I suppose there are. Yen likes these fancy, pretentious ones near the office. I prefer bars like these,” Geralt gave, “Besides, this was the bar you were performing in.” _

_ “You...came here for me?” Jaskier swallowed. _

_ “I did,” he sipped his drink. _

_ “Oh,” Jaskier blushed. He wasn’t sure what to think of his incredibly handsome boss coming out of his way to watch him sing at a bar. He watched Geralt drink and stare at him, the sound of the bar seeming louder by the second.  _

_ “Did you like your hat?” Geralt spoke, his voice piercing the voices around them.  _

_ “My hat?” Jaskier quirked a brow. _

_ “The one left in your locker,” the man pressed. _

_ “Oh! That hat,” Jaskier smiled, “Um yes. I did. Were you the one who left it for me?” _

_ “I did. Yes. It’s getting cold and if your sweater when we first met was anything to go by, you needed more,” was the reply. _

_ “And...the other things?” Jaskier took a hesitant step closer. _

_ “Also gifts for you,” Geralt supplied as if that really answered much. _

_ “Because....?” Jaskier hummed. _

_ “Because I wanted you to have them,” the older man set his drink down and scanned Jaskier’s body head to toe.  _

_ “You did?” Jaskier smiled. _

_ “I did,” Geralt stepped into Jaskier’s space. _

_ Jaskier wanted to believe that Geralt was flirting. All the signs were there, but he had a hard time believing someone like Geralt would want him. And, if he even did, it would not be for more than a one-night stand. Geralt was a worldly man - he had literally traveled all over the world, he spoke multiple languages, Jaskier was pretty sure the man had multiple degrees in addition to being able to build his own cabin if he wanted, he had the skills. He heard from Triss that Geralt had once repaired the drinking fountain near the staff lounge himself after he heard the maintenance staff was going to take too long.  _

_ “Do you perform again?” Geralt asked, pulling Jaskier out of his head. _

_ “Oh, um, no. I’m done for the evening. I usually do one set, collect my portion of the cover, and head home,” he answered. _

_ “Hmm,” Geralt tucked a lock of hair behind his ear and set his drink down, “How far do you live from here?” _

_ “I’m only a few blocks away from here. I walked. It's definitely a rough neighborhood but the rent is cheap. I mean, generally,” he laughed, “I like performing close to where I live on the nights I might drink too much.” _

_ “Whose buying your drinks for you? Last I checked you’re only 20,” Geralt snickered. _

_ “Sometimes people think I’m cute,” he chanced. He had accidentally gotten drunk several times when handsome men bought him drinks. He never brought them home or went home with them, however, because he very much did not want to be murdered or kidnapped in his efforts to get laid.  _

_ “Sometimes people might be right,” Geralt cocked a brow. _

_ “I need to know, are you flirting with me? Am I reading this wrong?” Jaskier breathed out. _

_ “I am. I suppose I thought I was being obvious but I’ve been told I’m too subtle. Yen points it out,” Geralt shrugged, he was aware he was hard to read at the best of times. _

_ “Oh,” Jaskier blushed, “So you want to take me home or take me out?” There was a distinction and Jaskier needed to know what Geralt was wanting, though, he imagined it was a quick fuck. Jaskier was not relationship material if the fanfiction and romance novels he read gave him any indication of romantic expectations. _

_ “I don’t see why I can’t have both...unless you prefer one over the other,” Geralt tilted his head and gave Jaskier a lingering stare. _

_ “Well, I suppose I like the idea of both. What would both look like?” Jaskier asked. _

_ “If I go home with you tonight, since you’re so close, we do as much or as little as you feel comfortable with. If I take you out, then we schedule a time where I can take you out and treat you,” Geralt revealed. _

_ Jaskier grinned and toyed with the belt loop on Geralt’s trousers and gave him a peck on the cheek. He decided to take Geralt home but not to sleep with him. He decided to tease him, insufferably. Of course, once they arrived at Jaskier's apartment Geralt’s focus became cataloging everything wrong with the place. Geralt noticed the lack of proper locks, lack of a door on the bathroom, and less than an ideal working kitchen. Jaskier had to then explain more about his financial situation and that he got by just fine. Geralt seemed to disagree. One week later he had a new door, new stove, and his rent paid in full for the next 2 months.  _

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Turns out, Jaskier had no problem being a “sugar baby” as Yen took to calling him. Between the age difference, power difference, and the stark financial difference he found himself endlessly pleased with the arrangement. It was purely casual at first, though entirely monogamous. They had not talked about expectations, Geralt simply gave Jaskier gifts and Jaskier wanted to repay him. The first time took place in the office. Geralt had bought Jaskier lunch, approximately a week after the night at the club, and Jaskier crawled into Geralt’s lap to kiss him until they couldn’t breathe. Geralt’s hands were firm on his waist and it was the best feeling he ever had. 

Jaskier was drying off with the softest towels known to man when he reached for the body cream he preferred. No more off-brand lubriderm for him. Oh no, he requests ungodly expensive body cream that smelled like bergamot and oranges. His was in a beautiful glass container next to the cream Geralt used. Geralt had this cream that smelled like peppers and spice. He used it on his knee and hip. When he was much younger he was in a horrible accident that he did not speak much about - it seemed traumatic given how Geralt’s eyes looked so far away whenever he talked about it on the days where the pain was too much. He injured his femur and knee, walked with a slight limp sometimes, and he rarely complained. But there were days where Geralt winced upon waking up and Jaskier soothed him the best he could with gentle fingers. Geralt was reluctant to refer to his injury and pain as a disability. 

When his pain was at it’s highest but Geralt was still determined to give into Jaskier’s sexual cravings, he would lie back and let Jaskier gently ride him until they were entirely spent. Jaskier liked to hover above Geralt in that way, not entirely in control but feeling this power from providing pleasure, relief, and a kindness that came with not assuming Geralt was incapable due to his injury. On his worst nights, however, Jaskier simply kissed him gently and let them lie calmly in bed, his fingers dancing gently over the scar tissue to ease his tension. 

He was finally dry and wrapped in one of Geralt’s shirts as he climbed into Geralt’s bed. He sprawled across both sides and sank into the memory foam, the weight of the comforter resting nicely across his body. He wishes Geralt was there, his silver hair fanned across the pillow and his adorable, furrowed brow when he sleeps. Jaskier missed him when he was gone, probably more than he had ever missed anyone. 

  
  
  


The sunlight drifted in through the gauzy curtains. Jaskier’s face was pressed to Geralt’s pillow and he groaned at the very idea of waking up and getting out of bed. He rolled over, or, he tried to. His eyes shot open when he realized his arms were tied to the headboard.

“Did you think I’d let that little stunt go unaddressed?” he heard from behind him. Geralt’s deep voice like amber and smoke.

“You’re home!” Jaskier beamed. He could turn his body to face his partner, but not entirely. His legs were tangled in the blanket and there was a pillow at his back.

“I am. I took an early flight. I did not feel like going to a brunch with investors. Yen stayed behind,” he answered.

“And you decided to tie me up as a homecoming?” Jaskier smirked, not remotely upset by how this was probably going to go for him.

“I did,” Geralt hummed, “You sent me a video that was distracting for the rest of my evening at the dinner.”

“Well, that was the plan,” Jaskier breathed.

“I am sure you were an impatient little thing too. I’m guessing you got off quickly and then straight to a bath,” the older man began.

“I did. It was wonderful,” he sighed happily.

“I’m glad you enjoyed yourself. Because, “he paused, “now it’s my turn.” Geralt was wearing nothing but his slacks and a button up, open with his bare chest beneath. He stalked forward and moved the pillow from around Jaskier and eased the blankets down his legs. The younger man grinned and let his legs fall open. He had not fallen asleep with any underwear and was pleased to see Geralt appreciated the sight. 

“I have plans for you, little bird,” Geralt praised, his hand wrapped around Jaskier’s ankle. 

“Yea? Fun plans?” he let himself be pulled towards the foot of the bed.

“Perhaps. Depends on how generous I feel,” he saw a plug and lube on the dresser behind Geralt and suddenly realized what sort of morning he was about to have. It was a plug that Geralt favored, vibrating with Geralt in control. The first time Geralt suggested it Jaskier was apprehensive. He was not against the idea and had certainly entertained the idea before, but Jaskier had not dabbled much by that point. 

“I wonder if you’re still open from last night,” Geralt’s hands moved up the back of Jaskier’s legs, squeezing as he went. Jaskier pressed back into the touch and moaned out in pleasure like a cat stretching in the sun.

“Perhaps,” he hummed.

“How much do you want to feel this tomorrow?” Geralt asked quietly as he rested on his knees as he eased Jaskeri’s hips over his thighs. 

“Oh, I want to feel it for a week,” the younger man grunted, trying to move his hips back quicker and harder than Geralt would allow. 

“Good,” Geralt grinned and pressed his thumb against Jaskier’s rim, he felt his thumb slide past easily, still lube left behind and the muscle was lax. He tugged gently, pulling him open and grabbing for the lube with his other hand. Geralt had no desire to rush things and definitely had no desire to cause any actual harm to his boy, but he did enjoy being on the rougher side when he is this pent up. It had been a long week and an even longer night. He liberally applied lubrication to two of his fingers and slipped them inside Jaskier, pressing slowly but firmly. He scissored slightly, but not too much, he wanted to give Jaskier a slight burn. The plug was next to him and he liberally coated it before he held it to Jaskier’s hole. He pressed in, then pulled out, before pressing back in again. He let himself play a bit with Jaskier, not quite letting him get comfortable or settled. Jaskier whined and bucked, well, tried to. Geralt had a firm grasp on his hips. Eventually, he relented and slipped it all the way in. 

“There you are, little lark,” Geralt teased. He gave Jaskier’s ass a smack before flipping the man over and easing backward off the bed. 

“Oh,” Jaskier breathed out as he let himself lie back and watch as Geralt removed his shirt and picked up the glass of water he had on the nightstand, near the remote for the plug. 

“Comfortable?” Geralt asked before taking a long drink.

“I am certain I could be more comfortable,” Jaskier grinned. He tried to angle his body just so, to put more pressure on the plug. It was just shy of his prostate, which he is sure was Geralt’s design.

“Might need to wait on that,” Geralt began to unbutton his pants and let them rest on his sharp hip bones. He picked up the controller and pressed the first button, a gentle whirring beginning against Jaskier’s rim.

“Yes,” Jaskier hissed and tugged at his restraints. 

“You see,” Geralt began, pacing along the end of the bed, remote in hand, “When you sent your pictures, texts, and videos last night, I became far too distracted. Apparently, I became unbearably gruff, if Yen is to be believed.”

“Eww, don’t say her name with a plug in my ass,” Jaskier pouted.

Geralt chuckled, agreeing, “Anyway. It made things difficult. All I want to do was find you and fuck you. But I was hundreds of miles away and knew you were just riding your godamn dildo as if it was good enough to be me. I imagined you on the bed just letting yourself cum as many times as you could manage knowing you would probably only cum once before becoming lazy and indulgent.”

“You know me so well, darling,” Jaskier snickered a bit and rolled his hips.

“Of course I do,” Geralt arched a brow and pressed the remote into his palm and hummed to himself.

“How long do you plan to leave me like this?” Jaskier pouted up at his older lover.

“Until I’m satisfied,” Geralt gave a brief smirk and stripped down to his briefs and knotted his hair to the nape of his neck, securely. He simply watched his boy writhe impatiently and crossed his arms over his chest. Jaskier always liked to rush things, not that there was anything wrong with quick and rough. He did enjoy it from time to time, but drawing pleasure out was his preference. The first time he did so to Jaskier was a revelation. He responded like a dream.

Jaskier relaxed into his position and let the vibrations ease him into a subdued mindset. He knew that Geralt would eventually give him what he needed and wanted. He just liked to take his time. He appreciated the patience the man had and wished he had his own, but he was simply unable to enjoy waiting as much as Geralt did. At least the man was letting him enjoy the vibrations. He could relax into the bed and ground himself with the sensations. Everything felt “floaty” as Jaskier tended to describe it when Geralt got him like this. It was like being suspended in some warm waves, Geralt's voice and the smell of his cologne the only thing keeping him anchored in the room.

“Here is a rough roadmap of what you should expect today,” Geralt began, pressing another button on the remote, the plug buzzing with more life, “I will untie you as I both desire and expect some very enthusiastic affection from you. I do adore you in my lap.” He tugged at the ties around Jaskier’s wrists and slowly pulled away, “Then you should be on your knees for me. Like a good boy.”

“Oh yes,” Jaskier sat up suddenly, eager to do as Geralt wanted. He watched the silver-haired man settle into his chair and beckoned Jaskier to him, crooking his finger with a sharp look in his eye. Jaskier practically flung himself into Geralt’s lap. 

“Do you remember the first time I sat in your lap like this?” Jaskier giggled as he let Geralt take his weight.

“Aye, I do,” he firmly grasped Jaskier by the hips and tugged him forward roughly, their lips meeting almost harshly, teeth nearly clashing. 

How could they not remember the first time Jaskier was sprawled in Geralt’s lap, his shirt ripped down the middle with Geralt biting at his collar bone? Turned out Geralt got possessive. It was early in their courtship as they were still getting to know one another more intimately. 

“You ruined my favorite shirt,” Jaskier faux pouted as he wound his arms around Geralt’s neck, finger playing with his hair.

“If you recall, I replaced it a few times over,” he pressed, hands drifting down to Jaskier’s taut buttock to grasp and pull impossibly closer. 

“Jealous bear,” he purred.

“You were flirting,” Geralt licked up the hollow of his boy’s throat.

“I was not. I was simply talking,” he craned his neck, giving Geralt access.

“To Valdo Marx,” Geralt growled, placing a firm bite below Jaskier’s ear. 

“As if I’d go anywhere near his cock,” Jaskier scoffed with Geralt shooting a glare.

“Might be time for you to get down between my legs,” Geralt smacked his on the ass while pressing another button on the remote, causing the plug to vibrate at random intervals. 

Jaskier gasped and clung to Geralt’s shoulders, briefly, before getting to the floor. He kneeled readily on the carpet, his eyes wide and pleading as he spied Geralt’s erection straining against the fabric of his underwear. He licked his lips in anticipation, knowing that Geralt was in the mood to make Jaskier choke on it, something he didn’t know he loved until meeting the older man. 

The next hour was spent with Jaskier going down on Geralt, stopping, starting, stopping, and starting. Geralt liked to be edged as much as he loved edging. His strong fingers were grasping Jaskier’s dark locks, not with much force or to even guide his head, only to hold him. He came to the edge and stood abruptly, knocking Jaskier back before pulling and throwing him onto the bed. He pressed the man back, their chest’s touching. Jaskier’s legs hooked around Geralt’s hips, grinding their cocks together. Precum easing the way as they were both dripping. 

“Please, please, please,” Jsakier begged, his voice high and tight. 

“Hmmm,” was all Geralt gave as he reached down to pull out the plug. Jaskier keened high as he felt empty and desperate. 

“Hush, sweet bird,” Geralt cooed before lining up and burying himself to the hilt. Jaskier let out a silent wail as he felt suddenly full and suddenly loved in a way he had no words for. Geralt had a way of pouring love into every action. Jaskier had never known anyone to manage anything such as that.

Geralt thrust slowly at first, building slowly to a place of heated breathes and hushed moans. He clawed at the older man’s back and screamed each time Geralt hit that spot deep inside him that caused pleasure to unfurl in waves through his body. Geralt’s rhythm steadied and he felt words whispered into his temple. Either filthy or full of devotion, it was hard to know when Geralt. He swung between both easily. 

“Please,” Jaskier whispered once more. Geralt smirked into the younger’s hair. He decides he had been edged enough and takes pity on him and does everything he knows pushes him over the edge with the rotation of his hips. He feels Jaskier clench and tightened beneath him, his entire body taut like a bow string. Geralt grunted and growled before following Jaskier right over the crest, bodies melting together.

Jaskier nearly passed out from pleasure, Geralt stroking his hair lovingly, putting a pillow beneath his head. Jaskier purred and gave a lazy smile. He pursed his lips, expecting soft kisses, which were eagerly given. He twirled the long, silver strands in his fingers and blinked owlishly at the man who still hovered above him, looking adoringly with flushed cheeks. 

“What shall we do the rest of the day?” Jaskier breathed out.

“I suppose we should eat. Then, because I had very little sleep, we come back to bed and languish all day while I hold you,” Geralt murmured, trying to swallow a yawn.

“Sounds perfect,” Jaskier beamed, “Perhaps I can massage your leg, the muscles seem rather tight.”

“Mmm,” Geralt kissed Jaskier’s forehead, “Love you, little lark.”


End file.
